Safe and Sound
by BowtiesAndZigzags
Summary: AU. Kurt Hummel is surrounded by darkness and tears with no hope for things to ever get better. Then he meets Blaine Anderson. And he becomes a ray of sunshine in Kurt's lightless world. He's the only one who can make Kurt smile...and he can't even see it. Blind!Blaine


**Hi, lovely Klainers! :3 **

**Well, I've kind of fallen in love with blind!blaine (and blind!kurt) so I decided to write my own. I'm super, super, super excited about this story, and I really hope you guys love it! **

**Smut will come in later chapters, honeys. Hang in there! ;) **

**Also...I'm really not all that great at editing. So, if you like the story and you think you wanna beta, please leave me a PM. Thank you all so much! **

**NOT SEBASTIAN FRIENDLY. Believe me, I love Grant. He's amazing. So if you like our little friend who tried to break Klaine up, I don't know if you should keep reading. Totally up to you, though. xD **

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing. Glee, Kurt, and Blaine all belong to the wonderful Ryan Murphy. Sadie belongs to me, though. Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Enchanted To Meet You

_"I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours." _

Nicholas Sparks should be ashamed of himself for giving Kurt Hummel hope that love stories like Noah and Allie's exist. He should never have written _The Notebook_ to get Kurt believing someone would write to him _every day_ for a _year_ to get him back. And Ryan Gosling should really just disappear so that Kurt does not have to mourn the fact that he will never have someone nearly half as gorgeous as that damn sex god.

Kurt was nestled into the soft pillow of the couch in their apartment. He stared at the words on the page of the book, an involuntary sigh escaping his lips. Because he will never have this. He won't have anything remotely close to this.

Because he was Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel who has a job in which he absolutely despises. Kurt Hummel who has a boyfriend who is the reason that the majority of his skin is black and blue instead of the pale white it's supposed to be. Kurt Hummel who has to buy endless amounts of make up to cover it all up. Kurt Hummel who has friends completely, utterly oblivious to the tragedy that he calls life. Kurt Hummel who doesn't have a single sliver of hope for things to ever get any better. Kurt Hummel who hasn't truly smiled in three years, two months, one week, and six days.

Yes, he's been counting. And he only smiled because it was at Finn and Rachel's wedding and he felt nothing but pure joy for his brother and his best friend.

And since then, the thought of happiness has been a faint, distant memory that he will always cherish in his heart.

"I'm going out."

The voice of his boyfriend makes him jump, slamming the book shut. Kurt thought he would be used to living in constant fear by now, scared to turn the corner, scared to be home late from work, scared to do even the littlest thing wrong. But he's not. He doubts he'll ever get used to it, because his father always told him that your home was somewhere you felt safe and loved. The only problem was, Kurt didn't feel safe or loved anywhere, let alone his own apartment.

"W-where are you going?" Kurt asks, turning around to face his boyfriend. He clears his throat in an attempt to seem confident. Like his heart isn't hammering in his chest. Like he feels normal.

He's almost one hundred percent positive it doesn't work.

His boyfriend gives him a glare that makes him feel like a speck of dust, getting swept up by a broom and then thrown out, "I don't need your approval, Kurt. I can go wherever the hell I want and you can't do anything about it."

Kurt winces. Vulnerability consumes him, and suddenly he becomes the small, weak, and breakable man his boyfriend has turned him into, "Sebastian, I-I just wanted to know what time you think you'll be back at."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, buttoning up his jacket. "You know, Kurt?" He says, sass and smugness coating his voice. "I'm really not sure. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

Kurt violently shakes his head. He swallows a lump in his throat, not daring to do so much as breathe.

"No. Of course not." Kurt whispers. He tries to speak at a regular tone, but he couldn't make more than a squeak come out of his lips at the moment.

Sebastian laughs, ruefully and loudly. He leans in close to Kurt, causing Kurt's breath to hitch in his throat. No matter how many times Sebastian has hit him, it will always hurt him. It'll always reassure Kurt that he's worthless, and pathetic, and a complete lost cause.

"I love how scared I make you." Sebastian murmurs, running his fingers along Kurt's cheek, right where he hit him last night. He comes around the couch and meet Kurt's gaze. He positions himself right in Kurt's face, only leaving a few inches between the two. Kurt tries desperately to break his blue eyes away, because when Sebastian is staring into them, he's really staring into his soul, into his mind, and Kurt feels so exposed, so utterly helpless and he can't do a thing about it. Sebastian doesn't say a single word or make even the tiniest of noises. He stays completely still, and then...

"Boo." Sebastian says quietly. An ugly, sly smirk unravels on his lips —the lips Kurt are all too familiar with— as Kurt jumps five feet in the air. Kurt inhales a sharp breath of air while he regains his composure. Now would be the perfect time to lock himself in the bathroom closet and sob.

"You're gonna make dinner when I get home. And if it's anything like last night's, you'll be sorry, Kurt."

Kurt can only nod.

He hears the door slam behind him, and he's already too deep in his own little world to care.

After a moment, he stands from the couch and buttons his jacket for himself. He looks over at a picture of he and Sebastian at Christmas last year with his family. It's all fake. None of it is real. Sebastian's smiling, and he's smiling, and it's all a show they have learned to put on very well.

He puts the picture face down on the table. He just can't look at it anymore. He can't look at _anything_ in this damn apartment any more. All of it screams 'Sebastian' in a bloody murder fashion, right in Kurt's face. Everything has his initials engraved in the centers. Every scar, every bruise, every tear. This is where everything started.

He needs to get out of this apartment from hell. He's supposed to call it home, but this will never, _ever_ be his home.

God, he needs to _get out of here. _

He opens the door and leaves, walking down the endless maze of hallways until he reaches the chilly November air.

Maybe, if he's lucky, he'll freeze to the death.

**~.~.~.~.~**

It should definitely not be this cold in November, Kurt decides. His fingers are jammed into his pockets, his nose nuzzled into the very top of his jacket, and as the idea becomes more and more likely, the thought of freezing to death really isn't all that appealing.

He doesn't know where he's going, but as he sees it, anywhere is better than _there_. Even that convenient store that got robbed just today.

His phone rings. That definitely shouldn't scare him. But it does.

He almost smiles as the image of he and his father when he graduated high school appears on the screen of his iPhone. He misses his his dad. He misses him every day, and maybe if he saw Kurt a bit more, he would see straight through the mask Kurt puts on and he would realize what Sebastian does to him. Maybe Finn and Mike would even beat him up.

'_Now, now, Kurt.'_ He thinks bitterly to himself. '_That's something called hope. And you know what they say...it breeds eternal misery. But then again, aren't you destined to be eternally miserable?'_

"Hey, Dad." Kurt says cheerily, pushing the thought to the very back of his head...for now.

"Hey, Kiddo. I just wanted to check up on ya. How you doin'?"

'_Awful. I have a job I can't stand, my boyfriend hits me and treats me like garbage, I'm living in constant fear, and I cry myself to sleep every night.'_

"I'm great, Dad. It's so nice to hear your voice. It always is." Kurt holds the phone tighter to his ear, desperately wishing his father was here in New York with him. Finn and Rachel were here, and they were great, but they weren't his dad. Rachel talked with him about Broadway and Finn would ask him for advice about his own glee club, now that he was a teacher. Tina and Mike invite him to their daughter's dance recitals. He and Mercedes sit right behind the batter's box at Sam's baseball games. Artie works in Accounting with him and Sugar is the receptionist. So from the outside, it looks like a life surrounded by the love of friends, a supportive boyfriend who, by the way, is a doctor, and a job that he adores.

From the inside...it couldn't be any different.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. You know I...I miss you, right? Because I do. A lot." Burt says, his voice cracking slightly.

Kurt pictures his father, tears in his eyes, staring coldly at the floor of his room, putting every fiber of his being into the act of anything but crying.

And his heart shatters into a million, tiny pieces, each one broken and beaten.

"I miss you too, Dad." Kurt murmurs, his vision becoming blurry with big, obnoxious drops of water. "I'll see you for Thanksgiving though, remember?"

"Of course I remember. We're all lookin' forward to it, Kid." Burt clears his throat.

Oh, how Kurt wishes to be in Ohio. Pretending to be interested to be a football game with his father, helping Carole cook dinner, going to help out Mr. Schue with his new glee club.

Kurt shivers as he keeps on walking, cursing himself because he didn't think to bring gloves. Why the hell did he not think to bring gloves?! It's twenty degrees outside. Jesus.

"So," Burt continues, "How's Sebastian?"

'_He hits me, Dad. He hits me and he treats me like shit and he cheats on me and I'm terrified of him. Take me away. Get me _away_ from him. He's a monster.' _

"He's good." A knot twists in Kurt's stomach at his words because he hates lying to his dad...or anyone. Which might be one of the reasons he feels so sick all the time. Because he's living a lie. "The hospital's treating him right, and you know how much he loves that job."

"That's good. Finn and Rachel? They're doin' alright?"

Kurt nods, even though he knows that won't give his father an answer. "Rachel has an audition in a few weeks. She's trying for Maria again, just like high school. Finn's good, too. I just talked to him yesterday, actually. Apparently his glee club has Sectionals in a few days."

Kurt keeps walking, watching his breath escape from his lips in a soft, white fog. He listens to his father ramble about the Tire Shop, and Carole, and what was happening in today's sports. And he looks at the small, tiny stores on the side of the road, conjoined and in a strip. This is one of the many parts of New York he cherished. It gave him the small-town feel. Like he was back in Ohio.

One of the buildings particularly caught his eye. The bright, vibrant sign glowed on top of the door reading, "Lizzie's Music Shack."

Kurt felt his gaze soften significantly, letting out a sigh as images of lazy mornings cuddled in between his mother and father on the sofa eating lucky charms entered his mind, captivating Kurt's every thought. Or when he and his mom would sing together and put on shows for his dad. Or when Kurt had his first ballet recital, and there his parents were, right in the front row.

His mom would see straight through his walls, and by this time, he would be on that Broadway stage. Sebastian would be out of his life. Rachel would be right next to him, and they would be Tony and Maria. And his parents would be there. Clapping. Smiling. And right next to them, his boyfriend. His boyfriend who loved him more than anyone else in the world would be there. And his eyes would be filled with love. So, so much _love_. All for Kurt. And next to him, the whole Glee Club would be there, cheering wildly.

Kurt felt tears prickle in the very corners of his eyes because he would never have that. It was impossible. One, his mother was dead. Two, no one could ever love Kurt. He was Kurt. Useless, empty Kurt.

"—and I ended up havin' to give this guy a fifty dollar discount. Can you believe that?"

Kurt caught the last few words of his father's story. "That's ridiculous," He replies smoothly. "The nerve of some people. Listen, Dad, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, Kiddo. Stay safe."

A single tear rolls down Kurt's cheek. He'll never be safe. Not while Sebastian's around.

"Always." Kurt promises in a whisper, hanging his head low and ending the call. He runs his long, icy fingers through his coiffed hair, squeezing his eyes shut. This was something he did often, in an attempt to wake up in his bedroom in Ohio, still in high school. He would realize this whole mess was only a dream, and Burt would call him down for breakfast.

He pulls open the door to the store, and takes a step in. There's a lot of little things. Posters, CD's, instruments, sheet music, radios. They would all usually draw his attention. But they didn't. Not while _this_ song was playing. He couldn't move. Or breathe. Or do anything because _that song_ was playing. It was blaring, controlling him in every possible way. He could feel it. He could see it. He could smell it. He could _taste_ it. It consumed his entire being and he absolutely hated it.

_Endless Love._ Diana Ross and Lionel Richie.

It was _their_ song.

The vision was so clear in Kurt's mind. Like it was happening, right here, right now. He could see Sebastian, dragging him up to the karaoke machine on their first date. He could see his own, shy smile, and the butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach. He could hear the clapping from the crowd, feel Sebastian's hand on his waist. And then he could see them singing. And he swore, in that moment, he was in love. That Sebastian was the one and he could never care for anyone else.

That was four years ago when he was a naive, stupid, love drunk twenty-year-old.

Images of being slapped, and screamed at, and shoved filled his every thought next, making him tremble in fear. Quite literally. He didn't pay attention to the woman asking if he was alright. He couldn't hear the song anymore. In fact, he couldn't hear anything.

Because at the end of the day, every _fucking_ day, he had to go home to that _monster_. The monster that promised him endless love, but instead ensured him endless nights of tears.

So he turned around, and he just...he _ran_. He ran from Sebastian. He ran from the loneliness. He ran from the fear. And he didn't plan on stopping for anyone.

Well, except the guy who he kind of crashed into and was now currently on the ground.

The damn tears that were falling freely made it practically impossible to see anything.

"Oh...oh my god. I-I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." Kurt reaches for the man's hand, although the image was extremely blurry. Panic rises in his chest. What if he was hurt? What if he needed to go to the hospital? Or what if he was furious and he wanted to hurt Kurt?

The thoughts were forgotten as skin met skin, even if it were only their fingertips. His skin was so smooth, so soft, so perfect against Kurt's. He fought back the nearly irresistible urge to interlace their fingers, no matter how desperately he wanted to.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks, clenching his teeth, waiting for the punch. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't...I really didn't...I-I just—"

Through the tears in his eyes, Kurt can see the man's lips curve upward into a smile. "Hey. Hey, now. I'm fine. Honestly. Calm down, okay? I'm completely fine. Are...are you okay?"

His voice sent countless shivers down Kurt's spine, because, god, it was gorgeous in every possible way. It was rugged yet sweet, and sexy yet innocent, and it...it was warm and it made Kurt feel _safe_.

Wait.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.

Safe?

Is that what had been bubbling in his stomach? The feeling of safety and security and happiness?

"Oh. Oh, yeah. I'm okay." Kurt wipes his eyes, finally, his vision becoming clear once more.

Oh.

_Oh._

Kurt sees so many things. Everything comes into focus, and the realization dawns on him, just like that.

This man is blind.

A golden retriever stands firmly next to him, the dog's side pressed against his leg. His eyes gaze airily into the distance, his pupils unmoving.

He can't see. And it's a terrifying idea, in Kurt's mind. But that doesn't make him any less beautiful. In fact, nothing could make him less beautiful. Not in the slightest.

Every dip of his cheek bones, every curve of his jaw, every inch of the smooth skin on his face was simply, effortlessly gorgeous. His lips looked so soft, so full, so perfectly-shaped, like they were made just for Kurt. They were made _only_ for Kurt. Gel coated his dark hair, a few stray curls hanging over the edge of his forehead in the most adorable, sexy way possible. His eyes were a warm, sweet honey color and they were _stunning_. Captivating. And so, so utterly beautiful that Kurt didn't know what to do with himself. They seemed to look straight through him. Seemed to look straight through everything. Like he was in a trance that had complete control over his every move.

He was an angel. Some type of fallen angel from heaven that was supposed to give Kurt hope.

Kurt had to bite his own lip so hard that he began to taste blood, which was something he was used to. But still. All he could think about doing was kissing those lips, running his fingers through that hair, absorbing every detail of him until it was etched into his brain forever.

Kurt looked down towards the dog, trying to focus his attention on something different. He shuddered as Sebastian entered his mind, and what he would do if he found out how Kurt was thinking.

"Could I...could I pet your dog?" Kurt asks. He knows some people don't like their service animals being touched, but he just did not care. If he kept thinking about this man —this beautiful man with a beautiful voice and beautiful lips and beautiful _everything_— then Sebastian would...Kurt didn't let his mind go any further.

He saw the man smile. It made Kurt's heart soar, just the fact that this angel was happy.

"Of course you can. Her name's Sadie."

Kurt smiled and—

Oh my god. He smiled. He _smiled_!

He smiled because this man, whoever this beautiful angel was, made him _happy_. He smiled carelessly and freely and he didn't stop because he loved how it felt. The action was foreign and unfamiliar, and now it was happening.

Kurt Hummel was smiling, all because of this man. He didn't even know his name.

He crouched down next to Sadie, his lips remaining in the smile simply because they could. He had always loved dogs. He had one as a child. His name was Freddie and he was a Black Lab who Kurt absolutely adored, but he passed away from old age when Kurt was seven. Since then, Kurt always brought up the idea of a puppy to Sebastian, and he always said no. Kurt held back a sigh, and brought his almost all of attention back to Sadie.

He would've given the dog all of it, but her owner's smile would not get out of his head. And he really, really didn't want it to.

He allowed Sadie to sniff his fingertips for a long moment before scratching behind her ears affectionately. She leaned into Kurt's touch, an act that made his heart soar and his smile widen. Sadie leaned forward and licked Kurt's nose and he didn't even try to suppress the school-girl giggle that chimed from his lips. Kurt saw Sadie's tail wagging, thumping against the man's leg.

"Oh, god. Is she slobbering all over your face? Sorry...she does that a lot. Usually only to me, though."

Kurt saw his grip tightening on Sadie's leash, and he stood up. He decides that the man looks completely, incomparably adorable when he's nervous. "Don't worry about it." Kurt says, attempting to be reassuring, something he really wasn't all that used to. "I love dogs. And Sadie is _wonderful_."

"T-thank you. My name's...my name's Blaine."

_Blaine_. It suited him perfectly. And now he had a name. He had a beautiful, gorgeous name that Kurt was absolutely crazy about.

Kurt took the hand that Blaine was holding out for him. He shook it, holding on for longer than he should have. He didn't try to deny how natural it felt. How _right_ it felt. He didn't push away the fact that Blaine's skin was so warm, and it felt so perfect when it was touching his. He didn't want to, because every part of him knew he would hold Blaine's hand forever if he could.

"I'm Kurt."

"So, Kurt," Blaine says, and Kurt loves the way his name sounds off Blaine's lips. "What are doing outside on this freezing afternoon?"

Kurt didn't want to lie to Blaine. For some unknown reason, he felt like Blaine deserved the truth. So he told him. No, not the specifics. Just a general idea.

"I'm trying to get away for a little while." He answers, looking over Blaine's shoulder and into the distance. A chilly breeze swept over him, blowing onto his hair.

"From life?"

Kurt smiles sadly. He was afraid that if he didn't, he would cry. "From _everything_."

Kurt saw Sadie shiver against Blaine's legs, and his smile quickly disappears. She looked so cold...was it strange he wanted to give a dog his jacket?

"Sadie, are you cold? Me too, girl." Blaine coos down at his dog. Kurt's heart flutters at how gentle he is with her. Blaine tilts his head back up, towards Kurt. "I was just heading into Lizzie's Music Shack. I usually get a random piece for one of my classes to learn. Sometimes, they love it, sometimes they hate it." Blaine chuckles, stroking the top of Sadie's head.

Kurt only heard one thing out of all of what Blaine just said. And, no, it wasn't how he went in Lizzie's Music Shack, the place where he just left in tears. It was something completely different."Wait, you...you teach?" Kurt asks, amazed. Blaine seemed so settled. He was doing something he obviously loved, he was gentle, and kind, and made Kurt want to keep going. He somehow made Kurt feel strong again, and Kurt didn't have the slightest clue how.

Why did Kurt suddenly feel like there was hope for him?

Because there isn't. There isn't. There isn't. _There_ _isn't_. There isn't and Kurt is being _delusional_ if thinks there is.

"Yep. A lot of piano classes at colleges, some guitar lessons for rehabilitating prisoners, and I'm vocal coach. And yes, I'm blind."

Kurt practically choked on his own saliva. "N-no, I...I, uh, I didn't mean—I didn't...I-I..."

He had no words. What if he offended Blaine, or if Blaine was angry, or that he just sounded downright stupid and Blaine didn't want anything to do with him?

But Blaine laughs. And the nervousness, the panic, the anxiety that was consuming Kurt's every breath is slowly vanishing as he allows himself to look continuously at Blaine's smile.

"Kurt." Blaine says. Kurt decides then, that he will never get tired of how his name sounds coming off of Blaine's lips. "Don't worry about it. Seriously. Don't. You're the first person who hasn't brought it up within the first ten seconds of our conversation and made me feel like a different species. And honestly, it...it really means a lot to me."

Kurt didn't try to hold back the tears. He sniffed once, and then he grinned, full-on _grinned_. No one ever talked to him like this. No one ever made him feel special, or gave him hope, or acted like he cared this much. Not like Blaine. Who he just met about ten minutes ago. He had to make it up to him somehow.

"Why don't I help you? You know, pick out your sheet music? I mean, you said you usually just got a random piece, but why not pick something you like?" Kurt didn't think twice about the fact he was practically asking to go into that hell hole a second time. Even if they put on Endless Love to the maximum volume and hung up a picture of he and Sebastian singing it, it would still be worth it.

When Blaine was silent, Kurt's heart pumped at a surely unhealthy rate. Why did he do this to himself? He should have left. He should have helped him up and walked away, and he never should have discovered that the angel named Blaine even existed.

Except...he likes Blaine. Much, _much_ more than he should.

He doesn't want this to end yet, whatever it is. He doesn't want it to end ever. But, as he's come to learn, he never really gets what he wants.

"Kurt, that would be...incredible, but I really can't ask you to do that." Blaine winces, running his fingers along Sadie's back.

_Kurt, that would be...incredible._

_Kurt, that would be...incredible. _

_Kurt, that would be...incredible. _

He puts the sentence on repeat in his head, savoring every syllable of every word. Because Blaine wants this. He wants to spend time with him.

_'No. He doesn't, Kurt. He doesn't want to spend time with you, he just wants help picking out his music. That's all.'_

Kurt would take that. As long as he got to spend more time with Blaine.

"You didn't ask. I offered. Please?"

Oops. That last little 'please' was not supposed to happen. Out loud, at least.

"Kurt, I would love it if you helped me." Blaine says, looking no less surprised as before.

And Kurt smiled. Because for the first time in a long time, he felt something blooming inside of him. Something like hope.

**~.~.~.~.~ **

Kurt somehow fought off the need to link arms with Blaine as they walked. He kept telling himself that Blaine didn't want to touch him, that no one did, which was probably true.

But when they reached the mini flight of three stairs that led to the door, the thought of Blaine falling made him wince.

Kurt clears his throat. "There's, uh, there's some stairs here. Not much, just three. Would...would this—" He nervously locked his arm with Blaine's, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. They didn't work. "—make it a little easier?"

A beautiful smile grows on Blaine's lips, and the world behind him seems to fade to black, so that Kurt could only see _him_. "Yeah, actually. It would make it a lot easier."

"O-okay."

That's all Kurt could manage as he Blaine walk up the stairs, a bit slower that Kurt usually would, but he was patient. Patience was like second nature to him. He got it from his mother.

His mother.

Maybe he shouldn't go in. Maybe he should leave and lock himself in the bedroom closet in he and Sebastian's room and cry.

It wasn't an awful idea, but it wasn't one he was going to act on.

Kurt opened the door, and he breathed a sigh of relief when Diana Ross and Lionel Richie weren't blaring from all the speakers in the room. Really, Kurt realizes, it's not all that bad in here.

Maybe it was because of Blaine. He hadn't let go of his arm and he really, _really_ didn't want to. And, yes, Kurt was well aware that he was falling very, very fast. Too fast. But he didn't care. Because while Blaine was by his side, he felt...okay, for once.

There were whispers, though. Everyone was staring at Blaine, gawking at him, and it made Kurt absolutely furious. He honestly wasn't sure if it was because Blaine was blind or unmatchably beautiful, probably both, but either way, Kurt had to stop himself from shaking with anger.

"Okay," Kurt says, his eyes traveling across the tiny store. "Where would you like to look first?"

"Ron Pope." Blaine's answer was immediate and quick, and it made Kurt's heart leap into his throat.

"Ron Pope? Seriously?"

Blaine seemed confused, his eyebrows furrowed. Kurt found the two triangles adorable, and he had to bite his lip to keep from smiling at the thought.

"Yeah. I love all his songs. Do you know him?" Blaine asks.

Ron Pope. Kurt knew every lyric, every note, every key change, every title to every song. He would put his headphones in every night and fall asleep to the music. And, just for the night, it would take him far from Sebastian. Not completely away, it wouldn't make him disappear, and it wouldn't make the goosebumps coating his skin vanish, but it took him far enough so that he wasn't quivering in fear.

"Yeah." Kurt says, and for the umpteenth time that day, he ignores the thoughts, and shoves them to very back of his mind. "Yeah, I do. I'm kinda obsessed with the guy, actually. His music, I mean. You know...not him, physically. As in...like, appearance or anything. Just, uh, you know...music."

_'Slap. Just go and slap yourself, Kurt, because there is no possible way you could've said anything dumber than that. And you're blushing. Obviously. And you know how goddamn ugly you look when you blush.'_

Blaine chuckles fondly, a smile tugging at his lips. And then, he actually tightens his grip on Kurt's arm so that they are hip to hip. Kurt stares at him, eyes wide.

There had been many signs that Blaine did, in fact, want to be closer to Kurt, but Kurt did his best to brush them off. It didn't work.

He leads Blaine over to 'P' section, his eyes searching for 'Pope'. When he finds it, there are multiple CD's, posters, and sheet music to go along with his name.

"A _Drop In The Ocean_ is one of my favorites." Blaine says, the corners of his warm, honey eyes that stared into the nothingness of the air crinkling as he smiled. "Do they have that here?"

"I love that one." It was actually Kurt's favorite, too. But he didn't want to tell Blaine that, because they already have more chemistry than a high school science lab, and Kurt really didn't want to creep him out.

_'Find it, Kurt. He wants you to find it. Find the fucking music.'_

Kurt closed his eyes in frustration with himself. Sebastian always cursed at him, about him, near him, and it kind of rubbed off on Kurt. And Kurt hates it.

He is relieved when he sees the piano version of the song. He picks it up and hands it to Blaine. "Here it is." He says softly. "It's for the piano, and it's in b-flat. The lyrics are below every measure. And the song is three pages. Sound okay?"

Blaine grins, grazing his fingertips over the paper. God, he really is beautiful. "Sounds perfect. I can't thank you enough, Kurt. Really. You don't know how much this means to me."

The earnestness that enriches Blaine's voice combined with the words that came out of those lips of perfection make a warmth like no other spread under Kurt's skin. "Oh, Blaine, it's no problem. The least I could do for almost killing you." Kurt chuckles, its carefree and lighthearted and exactly what Kurt needs. "How many copies do you need?"

Blaine thinks for a second. "Twenty-three. But I don't want to take any more of your time. I can take it from—"

"No!" Kurt's reply is too quick, too urgent, and he knows it. "I mean, please...please let me take care of it. I'll pay, too."

Blaine shakes his head, that cute, little stray curl swaying back and forth. "I couldn't ask—"

"Once again," Kurt says, the smile toying with his lips full of playfulness. He liked that. Messing around. Teasing. Joking. Laughing. It felt nice. "You're not asking. I am offering."

After Kurt gets exactly twenty-three copies of the song, no more, no less, he takes Blaine —a very reluctant, but grinning like crazy Blaine— to checkout and he pays. The young, female cashier tries her best not to stare at Blaine, which was a somewhat nice effort, but failed miserably.

Their arms are still linked.

"Blaine! Hey, man!"

"Hi, Blainers. Ooh, look, Nicky! Sadie-lady's here!"

Kurt turns his head in the direction of the voice, and he quickly detaches his arm from Blaine's. The rare warmth is replaced with the usual cold and Kurt releases the tiniest of whimpers at the loss, praying no one heard him. He looks over at Blaine, who's frowning, rubbing up and down his arm.

A blonde man and a man with darker hair approach Blaine, their fingertips interlaced. Kurt can't help but smile slightly at the sweet picture. The images of he and Blaine holding hands soaked in gradually, slowly and carefully, but that only made them even more clear.

"Jeff, Nick, meet Kurt. Kurt, this is Jeff and Nick."

The blonde man stepped forward, grabbing Kurt's hand and shaking it sloppily, yanking it up and down. "I'm Jeff. And I'm amazing, so we can be best friends, if you want. And trust me, sweetheart, you _want_."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the man, hoping that his facial expression portrayed that he was somewhat amused. Which he was. Jeff seemed funny and friendly and kind with an essence of youth. But, as he had come to know, not everyone is how they seem.

"Jeff, c'mon now. You're gonna scare him off." The man with the darker hair held out his hand and Kurt shook it, much more properly than last time with Jeff. "Sorry about him. He's like a bouncing ball of energy with no filter. But that's why I love him. I'm Nick. Nice to meet you, Kurt."

Kurt had to fake a smile once more, an action he had perfected over the years. "It's nice to meet you, too. I was just helping Blaine pick out some sheet music."

Blaine nods, holding up the stack of papers. "Yep. Ron Pope. How awesome is this guy?" He teases, nudging Kurt's shoulder playfully.

All Kurt wants to do is melt into Blaine's touch, but that's not possible because it's gone as soon as it's there.

"Very. Freaking. Awesome." Jeff says, a cheeky, toothy grin on his face. "Like, so, _so_ awesome."

Nick sent Jeff a fond glance before turning back to Kurt. "Yeah, that was really cool, actually. Thank you. For helping him. It's nice to know there's still some good people out there."

Kurt couldn't help but agree.

Jeff took his phone out from his pocket and clicked the top button, presumably checking the time. "Actually, though," He says, his gaze shifting to Blaine, "We do have to leave. Wes invited everyone over for dinner, remember, Blaine?"

Kurt's heart sunk deep into the pit of his stomach. He was right before. He and Blaine ever seeing each other again was too good to be true.

"Oh." The smile on Blaine's face disappeared, his voice thick with sadness. "Y-Yeah. Right." He turned towards Kurt, his lips in a pout that made Kurt want to wrap him up in his arms and never let him go. "Thank you. For everything."

Kurt smiled sadly. "My pleasure. I'll...I'll see you around." He paused, forcing more tears back. "Right?"

"Right."

And then Jeff was tugging Blaine away from him, out of his life forever.

No.

_No_.

He _needed_ Blaine. He needed one good thing in his life to keep him going. To remind him that everything in the world wasn't evil and wicked. He couldn't be alone anymore.

"Wait!" Kurt jogged over to Blaine, Jeff, Nick, and Sadie, all four of their heads whipping in his direction. He ignored Jeff and Nick's smirks as best as he possibly could, and put all his attention to Blaine.

Beautiful, generous, kindhearted Blaine.

"You said you play piano, right?"

Kurt saw Blaine's face light up at his voice, but he didn't think anything of it. "Yeah. I-I do." Blaine grinned. "Why?"

"Do you, uh, do you think that you could maybe give me lessons? I'll pay you whatever you want."

Kurt didn't give a shit that he sounded extremely needy. He wasn't going to let Blaine, this stranger who made him truly smile for the first time in years, leave him forever. He needed him.

He _needed_ him. He needed this man, this gorgeous and warm and lovable and blind man more than anything in the world.

The only difference was, now he wasn't scared to admit it.

Blaine laughed. It was joyful. And it made Kurt smile again. "Kurt, I would love to give you lessons. And you're not paying me, either. Here," Blaine stuck his fingers into his pocket, fishing for something. He pulled out an iPhone and handed it to Kurt. "Put your number in for me."

Kurt did realize that it was ridiculous how happy he felt that Blaine wanted his number. Kurt did realize that Blaine didn't want him to pay. And he did realize that Blaine said he would love to give him lessons. All the silent reminders made Kurt's heart leap into his throat. They made him smile.

He put in his number into Blaine's phone, once again, ignoring the giggles coming from Jeff and Nick. Blaine gave Kurt his number, too, and he told Kurt that he lived in the apartment complex right off of Longpoint Avenue. He told Kurt it was built of bricks, with a nice lobby and three stories. Kurt soaked in every detail Blaine gave him, listening carefully until Blaine murmured his goodbye. He leaned in close, probably so Jeff and Nick couldn't hear, and just a few inches away from Kurt's ear he says words that made Kurt's knees almost give out under him.

"I'll call you, okay?"

And then Blaine leaves, walking out the door, Jeff and Nick at his sides, and Sadie a few steps in front of him.

Kurt stares at his phone, Blaine's number splayed across the screen. He lets out a dreamy sigh, and then shakes it off, biting his lip.

And he goes back to Sebastian. Not home, he doesn't go home. He goes back to his apartment, and back to his abusive boyfriend.

Blaine doesn't see Kurt getting hissed at when he opens the door because Sebastian didn't know where he was. (Not yelled. Hissed. Because if he was too loud, people would hear.) He doesn't see Kurt feeling so small, and scared, and weak. He doesn't see Sebastian telling Kurt to sleep on the couch, because he just can't look at him right now. He doesn't see Kurt making a lovely dinner, only to have Sebastian tell him it's absolutely disgusting, and ask why Kurt is so goddamn terrible at everything. He doesn't see Kurt apologizing, tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.

Blaine doesn't see Kurt settling on the couch, wondering if he should call him, and deciding not to because he doesn't want to bother him. He doesn't see Kurt shivering in his thin, little blanket, wishing desperately to be held. He doesn't see Kurt's dream, where they are entangled in each other's arms, not saying anything, but feeling loved. So, _so_ loved.

It's not because he's blind that Blaine can't see these things.

He can't see these things because _no one does. _

* * *

**There it is! **

**God, sad!kurt really tears me up. Kurtie :'(**

**Anywhoo. I hope you all liked it. If you did, if you didn't, feel free to let me know either way! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Next chapter will have more details about Blaine for y'all :) **

**Sorry for any mistakes! As I said, not that great of an editor xD**

**Keep on Klaining! :* **

**-Katie xoxo **


End file.
